


Shut in

by SOawkward1324



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry Styles is Marcel, Harry isn't ready to open himself up, Louis wants to be friends with him, M/M, To anyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:10:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2223474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SOawkward1324/pseuds/SOawkward1324
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically the title. Harry/Marcel keeps to himself, and Louis wants to knock his walls down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut in

**Author's Note:**

> So I was basically having a conversation with someone on omegle, and basically that is motivated this. I used some of the lines from the conversation in the story, so yeah! Hope you enjoy!

Harry's POV:

I always knew that isolating yourself was a bad thing to do, but I'm terrified of the change. Of being rejected. I'm scared people will leave once I open up to them because they don't like the real me. I never shared myself with anyone other than my family. I dressed weird and slicked my hair back to make sure no one dared to know the real me. The only thing I got was jeers or being left alone. Which is what I wanted. At least, until Louis. 

He was a new kid to the school but you could tell that he was the kind of guy that was friends with everyone. Everyone liked him. So it was really no surprise that he was sitting at the popular table at lunch on his first day. I was sitting at the very back of the cafeteria alone. I didn't feel alone though, because I was reading. I never feel alone when I read. And because I was reading, I never noticed the glances Louis would send my way.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Opening yourself up to someone is the greatest feeling in the world." Louis says to me and I walk away before he can say anything else. I need him to leave me alone, just like everyone else has.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
"I built my walls up so high, no one dares to climb them." I tell him over the phone one night, my voice shaking of nervousness.

"I would climb your walls and do anything to knock them down for good, just let me." He says and I begin to cry.

"I'm sorry Louis, but I can't do that." I hung up and fell back in my bed, and begin to cry into my pillow. My mom comes in and just rubs my back softly, knowing not to ask me questions.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me any suggestions if you want me to write something! Here's my deets, or deet...
> 
> Tumblr: SOawkward1324
> 
> My very good friend beta'd this.


End file.
